


Stray Come in From the Storm

by Nightingalewritings



Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [4]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Jango aporoves, Just don’t leave unattended children around them, Mandalorian Culture, Shmi is the best mom, That’s her child now, The Fette are totally the BradyBunch of the Galaxy, adopt all the clones!, or the Watson?, soft mom mode, that child will get adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: The snarly wet blonde haired clone was new. Rex is introduced to Shmi and gets accidentally adopted.Jango would approve... when he got back of course.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Shmi Skywalker, Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker, Shmi skywalker and boba fett
Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652077
Comments: 19
Kudos: 256





	Stray Come in From the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slayyyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayyyqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528188) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> By this point, I should just tell you all to go read Project’s works. I am one again shamelessly gonna credit and steal from her just one more time. Hahaha!
> 
> And for Slayyqueen because they totally asked for more Jango/Shmi family fluff.

_ Soldier keep on marchin' on _

_ Head down 'til the work is done _

_ Waiting on that morning sun _

_ Soldier keep on marchin' on _

-Soldier (Fleurie)

Rex had always had one goal. One mission to complete and to carry out. It wasn’t that of a basic soldier. It went higher then that. His loyalties had been forged and knitted together when he had been a young young Little who’s body wasn’t big enough for the Fight that nestled in his spirit. 

Rex knew that he was sharply different then the rest of his GAR brothers. Maybe it had been a genetic default that caused him to have blonde hair. Maybe it was the fact that the rest of his batch mates never really truly made it through training and so he had been adopted by the Shebse. Cody and Wolfe and Ponds and Bly made sure that Rex knew how to survive. And to that terrible day of Geonosis when he finally finally got his Commanding Officer, Rex survived it all. He stood by his General (his brother. His kin. His. His his. Skywalker had been all his to protect.) loyally through five years of war and hell, trying to keep the insane di’kut alive long enough for Fett to get to them. Only to fail his self-appointed mission in the end. 

**ALOR’IKA CHRONICLES**

Rex had been a very small, very skinny cadet. Small and dripping wet but still ready to bare his teeth and snarl at anyone that came near him when Alpha found him. 

" _ Vod’ika _ ?" Alpha looked down at the dripping cadet in front of him. This was not one of his. 

"Go away,  _ Ori’vod _ ." Rex tried to squeeze around the bigger and older form in front of him. He didn’t need another brother trying to fix things that just couldn’t be fixed. Rex was tired and in pain and was starting to get cold from running laps out on the deck in the rain. He really only wanted to change his clothes and curl up in a warm corner until he needed to be with the other batches for training.

Alpha looked at this tiny Little. This child who was cold and wet and alone.  _ Mzazi _ would skin him alive if he left the Little here without anyone to take care of him. 

"You’re bigger and older, Alpha. It’s your duty as a  _ ku’kaka _ to make sure that your brothers are always cared for."

"Come on. We’re going to go see  _ Mzazi _ . You shouldn’t be walking around if you’re cold and wet." Alpha snagged Rex by the waist and slung him over his shoulder. Pretended he was deaf to the hissing and flailing nexu cub that the Little formed into. 

_ Mzazi _ looked up as Alpha entered the room. Her brown eyes were filled with a warmth and laughter that always seemed to be a part of the woman. "What did you bring home today, Alpha?" She asked, hands already reaching out for the small shivering form.

The room was warm, not drab white walls and sleek machines that existed everywhere else. There was a mound of blankets on a chair, folded and brightly colorful in ways that Rex had never seen. Large plexiglass windows revealed the storm that the small cadet had been caught in. The floor wasn’t bare metal plates like the dorms. There was a smattering of rugs all woven and done in bright patterns. This was not Kaminoan decor and cleanliness. This was a warm abode that seemed to swell and grow outwards from the woman in the middle of it. 

The woman was dressed in warm blue linen. Brown eyes held a laughter and warmth that Rex had never seemed to have directed at him. There were laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. It made her look warm and snuggly and welcoming. 

_ What was going on? _ Rex thought to himself.

"Found him in the halls alone,  _ mzazi _ ." Alpha slung the wet thrashing bundle and let him drop on the floor. Served him right for using him as a punching bag. The nexu cub just couldn’t seem to not want to fight anything that came in contact with him. The Little landed butt first on the carpet, ankles swiped out from under him as he had landed.

"Careful."  _ Mzazi _ scolded, hand swatting Alpha’s shoulder as she knelt to take a look at the small hissing child. "Don’t drop him on his head, Alpha. I raised you better then that."

"He’s fine." Alpha tapped the toe of his boot into the cadet’s side. "You’re fine aren’t you?"

"Kriff you!" The kid flew upwards in a tangle of limbs and pounced at Alpha.

"See?" Alpha stepped backwards, hand clamped down between shoulder and neck and he scruffed him. Held him in the air where his hissing and flailing limbs would do no damage. Tilted his head as he got a good look at the kid. Huh, maybe the Little was kinda cute. In that half feral, always gonna be afraid of losing a hand way.

"Do you have a name,  _ mtoto _ ?"  _ Mzazi _ asked, shook her head at their childish antics.

"CT-75~"

"Your name,  _ mtoto _ . Not your number."  _ Mzazi _ gently tugged the child free and set him in her lap. Settling the two of them on the floor in the middle of the room. "Alpha, would you go get dry clothes for this one?"

"’Course." Alpha eyed the two. Yeah,  _ Mzazi _ would be okay with him. Maybe she could even tame the kit yet. 

"Now, are you going to tell me your name,  _ mtoto _ ?" She turned her warm steely eyed look onto her newest troublemaker. And she knew at that moment that this one was destined to be one of her’s. 

"Rex." The boy mumbled, shoulders hunched up over his ears and mouth nearly covered. "My name is Rex."

"That wasn’t so hard now was it?"  _ Mzazi _ ran her fingers through wet blonde hair, humming under her breath. "My name is Shmi. But you can call me  _ Mzazi _ if you like."

And that was that. By the time Jango got back to their quarters that night, Rex had found himself nestled with Boba on one side and  _ mzazi _ on the other. All wrapped up in one of those large bright warm blankets. He was warm and safe. He wasn’t alone anymore and Rex couldn’t keep his eyes open for much longer to finish that thought.

It was the most pleasant thing that had ever happened to Rex at that point. 

**ALOR’IKA CHRONICLES**

Jango entered his home, feet dragging and eyes drooping. How he was glad to be home! All he wanted in the world was to curl up on the couch with Shmi and Boba. Probably sleep for a million hours after that last stunt, but going out and doing those jobs were important. He was still looking for rumors and whispers of the  _ Jetii _ that had come and taken Anakin. 

Rumors of the Naboo blockade and  _ Jetii _ freeing them was the last clue he had. Shmi had only remembered a name, Qui-Gon Jinn. But there was no Qui-Gon Jinn. He had died during the siege. 

It frustrated him that he had been looking for nearly 7 years and almost any and all tracks were long forgotten at this point. 

So Jango kept looking. Always kept an ear out for any and all things regarding  _ Jetii _ names and their movements. Underneath that endless search was a drive that Jango refused to let die out. He was the only one who could find Anakin. He was the greatest and the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. 

But none of that fear and knowledge and weight would ever matter to him if he could not find his son. And bring him home to his mother. To his brothers. Anakin’s family were waiting for him.

The man couldn’t help but smile as he walked in to find Shmi tucked in with Boba and a new blonde haired little one. 

“Another one, my  _ kar’taylir darasuum?” _

“Oh hush. He’s perfect,  _ mume _ .” Shmi shushed him, eyes never leaving the child snuggled beneath Boba’s bigger frame. “Alpha found him wandering by himself. He doesn’t have a squad.”

“Is that so?” Jango knelt on the floor beside her, hand carding through the boy’s shorn hair. Kissed her softly on the lips. 

This soft warm kind woman who loved with her whole soul kept him going out. It made his returns all the more sweeter in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations;
> 
> Mando’a:  
> Kar’taylir darasuum- love  
> Jetii- Jedi
> 
> Slave language;  
> Mzazi- mother  
> Ku’kaka- big brother  
> Mtoto-child  
> Mume-husband


End file.
